


Just Something

by Testthelimits



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testthelimits/pseuds/Testthelimits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved their towns from something and now it's their turn to just enjoy life. Jack Frost wants a second chance at living. Although he's still a Guardian he wants to enjoy himself, especially since he finds himself falling for a certain male who keeps him smiling. His best friend Punzie doesn't know how to help him other than do what she's always been doing, get him to admit his feelings. Although it's fun and games now a new evil comes out to play and Jack knows he'll need his friends help this time. He just hopes they won't leave him like everyone else does. </p><p>[It's a made up story! So don't hate. Oh and it's a Fanfic in work!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> [Hello! So it's a How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardian fanfic that's not completed yet! I started it and want to see if people have an interest before I continue! Please let me know! :D I don't own any of these characters except for later on when I add my OC!]

Rapunzel's POV

“How do you do that?” It was about the fifth time I've been asked that question that hour. No matter how many times I'd explain to them that my hair just did that. It was just that magical, no real magic. It was always that soft, perhaps it was because a few years back my hair was actually magical with real powers. 

“I don't know. Magic?” I gave them the same answer, giggling. 

“Magic is the cure to all.” Jack smirked, flowing around us like usual. He normally enjoyed the air much better than the ground. He stopped near Hiccup, his hand lightly brushing Hiccup's cheek earning that cute little smile of embarrassment. “Right Hiccup?” 

Hiccup quickly nodded to Jack, giving him a nervous chuckle, “Uh, yeah. Sure?” He changed it to a question rather than a statement earning another giggle from me. I enjoyed the two's company, they were my best friends after all. 

“So, Where is Flint? Or should I say, U--” Jack was cut off by Hiccup who nudged him in the stomach, giving him a glare. “What?” Jack asked innocently, as if he didn't know what was so wrong with his question. 

Hiccup gave him a look that I didn't understand, but Jack did since he turned to me with a smile “Anyways, why don't you join Hicster and I afterwards, we're going to go and sit in the forest for a little bit. Meet a few others. Come, forget about Flint.” Jack edged, giving me that breathtaking smile as Hiccup had his arms crossed, glaring at Jack for calling him Hicster, Hiccup hated that nickname though even I knew that Jack could get away with it when the two were alone. He was a sight for sore eyes, handsome, breathtaking, smart, and sweet. He was what every girl wanted, but I knew best what Jack wanted, Hiccup.

“Meet some friends? I never knew you had any.” I teased lightly, earning a laugh from Jack. 

“Hiccup doesn't. But he likes to pretend, don't you?” He chuckled when Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

“Uh, thank you for insulting me. Again.” He replied sarcastically, lifting his bag up. “I better get going. I'll see you two after, my dad expects me to be home before dinner. “ Hiccup gave us a small wave before walking over to Toothless who had taken position in the grass, rolling around happily. 

“Jack, why don't you just tell Hiccup you like him already?” I asked, smiling at Jack who finally decided to take a seat by me instead of floating around. That must have meant I hit a soft spot. 

“I'm not sure what I like. It could be the way Hiccup reacts to my touches that make me smile. I may not actually like him.” He used his teasing voice so I could tell he was lying. 

“Sure, Jack. If that helps you sleep at night.” I tease, standing and hugging him. “I'll see you at home? I'm going to get changed before I meet you two in the forest. Alright?” I gave him a smile before jumping on the path that split off into four paths that all led somewhere different. The path I took was called Corona that lead to my kingdom. Jack lived down the path named Guardian City, Hiccup down in Berk and the last path was named Dunbroch. 

I've never been down the other three, usually we met at the forest which was known as the common area for all four. That was where we liked to relax, which wasn't a problem for the parents, at least that I knew of because they at least knew we were at all times. 

The thought on parents got me to start worrying about Hiccup and what his father, Stoick had to talk to him about. Hiccup was like an open book when it came to sharing emotions with everyone. Although he tried to hide what he felt I could read him, and all though I was sure that Jack could read him as well, Jack never said anything.


	2. Jack Frost

Jack's POV

I looked over to North when I arrived back 'home'. He in a way adopted me to be his son which I didn't mind though I'd never admit it out loud. Blondie gave me enough to think about when she mentioned me liking Hiccup. I didn't try to hide it from Rapunzel. She knew me better than I knew myself, but I tried to avoid that conversation at all costs still. I did like Hiccup, a lot and North even knew of my feelings and he didn't seem to care which was a relief. I just didn't know how to share feelings with anyone. It was one of the hardest things in the world for me, even harder than learning how to fly when first become who I am now, Jack Frost. 

“Maybe you should bring your friends over for some candy.” North offered, holding up two Lollipops. 

“They eat food. They aren't like us, they need actual food to survive. Also, we don't need people thinking you want children to climb into your van, North.” I chuckled at North, and leaned back into my arms in the mid air. 

“What? Why would I not want children in my van? I love children!” North exclaimed, clearly oblivious to what I meant. 

“Nevermind.” I shook my head. I could try to explain to him that there were evil people who liked to hurt children in this world, and the line he previously used was how to lure them into the van, but I had a feeling that would break North's heart into little pieces. I've experienced a depressed North once, he tried to eat vegetables claiming that his life was over, and I didn't want to ever witness that again. 

“Alright!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. “I got new toy! You inspired the idea!” He pulled out a little me plushy and gave me a smile. “What you think?” he asked in his thick Russian accent. It brought a smile to my face, almost lighting it up with joy, but I quickly covered it. 

“It's great North. Thanks. Are you even allowed to do things like that?” 

“Do you know who I am?” he made sure to add his pointing finger for emphasis. “I am Santa Claus!” 

“Yeah, yeah. It's great. Thanks.” I had to remind myself to stop asking him questions that could resort into novel like answers. 

“I'm going out, Hiccup, Blondie and a few others are going to meet at the Neutral grounds.” I contained my laugh when North pulled out his large book containing every child's name in search for the one I call 'Blondie'. “North. I mean Punzie.” Again I knew I made a mistake when he restarted his search for the one I now called 'Punzie'. I keep forgetting that with North, you had to get right to the point. “Rapunzel Corona.” 

A large smile broke out on his face. “I found her! She's on the nice list!” He moved to show me the book but I was already at the door. 

“See you later North!” I called out to him, taking my chance at leaving before he could stop me. 

I ran ahead, even though it was still early I wanted to go and see Blondie at her house. I was probably the only one that travelled down all four paths. After all, I am Jack Frost. 

I always found myself smiling in Punzie's kingdom. It was pure, innocent and joyful there much like Rapunzel herself. Like a happy ending to a fairy tale. Her room was easy to fly to as well, and I found myself perched up onto her window, waiting for her to arrive. I could hear her down the hall so I knew she was to arrive soon, and as soon as her door opened I couldn't help myself when I whispered from beside her “Boo” earning a loud AHH in return. I laughed at her, falling backwards, not that it mattered since I could fly. 

“That always gets you.” I chuckled, earning a glare from her. 

“That was uncalled for, Jack!” She had this red tint of embarrassment on her cheeks and for a moment I thought I truly angered her until her frown turned into a small smile. “Don't do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know!! Again, all comments are welcomed :D <3


	3. Hiccup

Hiccup's POV

I wasn't sure how to react to Jack when he pulled that little stunt. It was nerve-wracking to witness his little flirting. I didn't like Jack Frost, did I? I like Astrid. That was how it was supposed to be, not falling in love with Jack who seemed to play with my emotions. I didn't know what to do, and Toothless seemed to feel my uneasiness because he started to growl at those around us.

I looked over, giving him a small smile before patting his nose. “I'm fine, Bud.” I tried to reassure him, though I was sure we both knew I was lying. I scratched the back of his ear, realizing I had to get ready to go out soon. I found myself missing Jack, and Rapunzel as well but mostly Jack. I had known the two for a while now and they were closer to me than I was with the others who came from the same village that I did. 

“Uh dad?” I said awkwardly, whenever I had something to ask him that I knew always brought up the same subject of Rapunzel and I getting together. 

“What is it, Hiccup?” His large booming voice came back at me. It always made me question how he considered me a son with how different we were. I liked to think I picked everything up from my mother. 

“I was just wondering if I could go out later on tonight. You know with Jack and Rapunzel.” I was about to continue but I knew it was pointless because my father was too busy eating the deer meat in front of him. My tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth in disgust.

“What did you say, Hiccup? I asked you to stop your mumbling.” His thick accent hit, and that made me smile. 

“I wanted to go out with Rapunzel and Jack.” I repeated, trying hard not to sigh from having to repeat myself. 

“Rapunzel you say? I like her.” My father smiled at me. He had this odd fantasy that I would end up with Rapunzel and that would be my happy ending. What would he do if he realized that I fell for a guy? I didn't want to know until I figured out my feelings anyways. 

“Yeah, dad.” I say lamely, giving him a smile. At least the best one I can master. “Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are going to be there too.” 

“Alright.” My dad told me, just as he patted my back. It hurt but I made sure not to mention that to him. 

I moved from the table, making blah noises at his continued eating habit. I moved up the stairs and tossed Toothless a fish. “Here you go, Bud.” I said, giving him a small smile when he took it and started to eat it. He wasn't as aggressive as he was around others when eating inside. He wasn't also that aggressive when it came to Jack. Again, Jack invaded my thoughts and I didn't like it. 

“Come on, Bud. After you finish eating we're going to see some friends. What do ya say?” I smiled when Toothless tilted his head to the side so cutely. I loved my dragon. 

When Toothless walked over to me I knew that he was done eating. Toothless never left his food go to waste, it wasn't like him. I moved out of the house, knowing Toothless would come out on his own when he was ready. I had to go and see the group before leaving Berk anyways. 

I saw them crowded around the beach area, just hanging around. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins were hitting each other in the head over and over again. I don't know why they enjoyed that but I tried to keep myself from commenting on anything the twins did when it involved each other. 

Snotlout was busy staring at Astrid's ass which I found myself getting jealous over. I looked over to Astrid who made her way over to me. She was a sight for sore eyes and thinking that alone meant I couldn't have feelings for Jack. I liked Astrid. Not Jack. 

“Hey Astrid.” I gave her a smile just as she decided to pull me into a kiss before moving from me with a smirk on her face. I was standing there with a grin on my face, the small kisses made me feel amazing. Even though they were small, Astrid chose me and that was enough to make anyone feel good. 

“blargh.” Ruffnut rolled her eyes, her tongue sticking out much like mine had just done when I was speaking to my dad. It was clear she didn't appreciate Astrid kissing me. 

“Uh, we'll be leaving soon.” I gave the rest of the group fair warning. I was sure Fishlegs and Astrid could keep up. The rest of the group I wasn't too sure about.


	4. Merida

Merida's POV

Of course I wasn't allowed out of the castle today. Why would I be when my mum wanted me to continue my princess lessons. After the big incident my mum and I grew closer than before but she was still a queen so her rules on being a princess was that if I was home alone I could act how I pleased but in front of others I had to be a proper princess. 

My mum also had this bright idea that I was to marry Hiccup from Berk because it worked. Hiccup is the first born of clan Haddock which fit, but my mum didn't realize that he and I were just friends. 

“Well, Mum. I'm gonna go and meet Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel. Do ya mind?” I asked, hoping that the mention of Hiccup would get her to say yes. I smiled a little at my mum who was actually thinking about it. 

“Alright. Go an' have some fun. Make sure you come home early enough.” She warned me. 

I wasn't paying much attention after she said alright. So I gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the castle and to where my horse, Angus was. I jumped onto his back giving his sides a nudge and he was off and down the path. I hoped someone would be there, but knowing my luck I'd be the first one there. Although that sounded good, I didn't know where we would be meeting up so I'd just end up getting lost anyways. 

Angus slowed down when we made it out of our village. I smiled when I slipped off of his back and gently patted his muzzle and relaxed under a large willow tree. “Do you think they'll be coming soon?” I asked Angus, who in return turned and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my elbow. “You don't have to be such a downer, Angus. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough.” 

I was excited to see Hiccup again. Although the two of us were using each other to get our parents off of our back it was still nice to see him. He'd become a close friend of mine over the years and it was something I didn't want to lose. Hiccup was the special boy that was easy to love. My mum agreed with me because at the mention of Hiccup she allowed me to do anything I pleased. I knew we used each other but that was how we got our freedom. 

Jack Frost and I weren't the closest. We were constantly fighting to compete, to win against each other. But that's why I respected him. He pushed me to be the best and even if he wouldn't admit it, Jack came to my house a few times to help me train. 

Rapunzel was the sweetest girl I have ever met. She had this creepy step mother that kept her hidden from the world. Her and her ex boyfriend Flynn managed to get away and get her back to the castle where she belongs. But the damage was already done and Rapunzel has been sheltered for too long so doesn't know a lo about the outside world. But that was why I had a crush on her for the longest time. She was beautiful, innocent and the sweetest there was out there and I loved her. 

Love was a harsh word for me, because I didn't necessarily believe it. That's probably another reason why Jack and I got along just fine. We didn't believe in love, even if I knew he liked Hiccup a lot more than a friend. We all knew that. Astrid, which was one of Hiccup's friends, was also liked by the mysterious Jack Frost. I didn't know why but Astrid didn't specifically like him back, at least it didn't look like it, but with Astrid no one knew much. 

I held my head with my hand, looking around to see if there was any sign of the others. I looked up when I heard the sound of Toothless' roar in the distance followed by shadows of four other dragons. I was still shocked that they were able to ride dragons of all creatures. I stood up quickly, a smile on my face as I waved hoping they'd see me. “Hiccup!” I called out getting his attention. 

He waved back to my and swooped down to land, causing me to back up and sit near Angus who was now calm because he had gotten used to the dragons being around.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! :D


End file.
